Code DD : Demons' Domination
by Santrarya
Summary: La guerre se prépare : les démons s'apprêtent à attaquer la race humaine pour l'annihiler. Arya va devoir faire un choix impossible : les humains, ou les démons ? Sting ou Samaël ? (Suite de Mythic Souls)
1. Eclipse

Youhoooooou !  
Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !  
Nan, sans blague, me voilà de nouveau, avec la suite de la saga Mythic Souls... J'ai intitulé cet arc... Code DD : Demons' Domination ! (ou Domination Démoniaque si vous préférez, mais je trouve quhe ça sonne mieux en anglais...)  
Ce chapitre est un peu lent, parce qu'il fait la transition entre deux grands arcs.  
 **Si vous découvrez mes histoires, commencez par Mythic Souls, sinon vous ne comprendrez rien aux personnages !  
** Le plan est entièrement écrit, il ne me reste que quelques détails à rédiger... Et cette fois-ci, l'intrigue est entièrement mienne et intégrée à l'histoire !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur Mythic Souls pendant mon long mois d'absence : votre patience aura payé !  
Je vous laisse avec la suite...

Santrarya

 _Résumé de Mythic Souls : Fairy Tail vient de gagner le Tournoi de la Magie. Mythic Souls, la jeune guilde est arrivée deuxième et Sabertooth troisième. Alors que la dernère épreuve venait de se terminer, les jeunes mages s'apprêtaient à fêter cette victoire. Malheureusement, un inconnu a remis en question la légitimité de la guilde Mythic Souls, en se présentant comme le frère de la mage principale de cette guilde et comme un démon venu pour soumettre les humains._

* * *

An X791 – Fin du Tournoi de la Magie.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, sur la victoire de Fairy Tail, et pourtant le silence pesait sur le quartier central de Crocus. Les mages de Fairy Tail, de Mythic Souls et Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth étaient figés, le regard fixés sur le jeune homme au cheveux blancs qui venaient presque d'annoncer la fin du monde.

 _ **\- Je me présente, Samaël Lilith, démon, incube. Je suis le maître de la guilde Mythic Souls, comme le montre cet emblème.  
**_ _Il tira sur son col, dévoilant un loup dans un croissant de lune, ornée de deux étoiles à quatres branches._

 _ **\- Mais je ne vous ai pas encore tout dit : je suis le frère jumeau d'Arya ici présente, et également son fiancé, car soi-dit en passant les démons pratiquent l'inceste avec grand plaisir, afin de préserver leur lignée.  
**_ _Sa dernière phrase fut celle qui terrifia les humains, surtout lorsqu'il se mit à sourire comme un dément._

 _ **\- Pour terminer, je dirais que nous avons été envoyés sur Earthland afin de récupérer toutes les informations nécessaire à une invasion de démons, dans le but d'éradiquer les mages et de faire de la race humaine nos esclaves.**_

 **\- Comment ça, nos esclaves ?** Gronda Gajeel, le dragon slayer d'acier.  
 **\- Ça me paraît pourtant clair... Genre des personnes qui vont nous servir jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, hein Arya ?** Rétorqua Samaël en prenant sa sœur à parti.  
Se sentant de trop, Miliana partit rejoindre sa guilde avec l'approbation d'Erza. Asaliah frissonna. Elle connaissait très bien Samaël, puisqu'il avait été le fondateur de la guilde avec Arya, et le maître de Mythic Souls, cependant, se retrouver à proximité de ce démon était plus que dérangeant pour elle. Il n'était pas comme Arya, pas du tout. Il ne cachait pas sa nature démoniaque, son côté mauvais, malfaisant. Il n'essayait pas du tout de se fondre dans la masse humaine, de s'intégrer à ce monde comme les cinq autres mages de Mythic Souls. C'était un véritable démon. Naïa jeta un regard rassurant à son aînée. Tant qu'Arya était dans les parages, Samaël ne pouvait rien faire de mal.

Les mages de Fairy Tail lancèrent un regard noir à la démone.  
 **\- Alors c'est de toi que parlait la maître, quand il disait qu'il y avait une magie malfaisante dans cette guilde ?** Demanda Erza à Arya.  
 **\- Tch. Sûrement. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis malfaisante.** Cracha la brune, furieuse.  
 **\- Je n'en aurais pas douté si ton frère n'avait pas annoncé qu'il voulait mettre la race humaine à genoux.** Conclut Titania.  
Une lueur malsaine apparut dans les yeux de Samaël :  
 **\- Mettre la race humaine à genoux ? Ça c'est intéressant comme idée.  
** Le regard qu'il jeta alors à sa sœur suffit pour dégoûter toutes les personnes présentes. Sting se leva, un air haineux plaqué sur le visage. Il attrapa Samaël par le col et lui fracassa l'arrière du crâne contre le mur le plus proche.  
 **\- Tu la regarde encore une seule fois comme ça, je te fais bouffer tes dents et je t'arrache les yeux.** Siffla le blond.  
Le démon se mit à rire.  
 **\- Oh, oh, oh... Du calme, blondinet. Déjà, ce serait à moi de te dire ça, elle m'appartient depuis bien longtemps. De plus, tu ne devrais pas t'énerver juste à cause de ça, tu n'imagine même pas ce qu'il déjà pu se passer entre nous. N'est-ce-pas beauté ?** Continua-t-il en regardant Arya, se léchant les lèvres. **En plus, on est vraiment pas comparable. Je ne pense pas que ma sœur s'intéresse réellement à un crétin dans ton genre.  
** Ce fut le mot de trop pour Sting. Il s'était préparé à attaquer le démon, et son coup fut d'une puissance phénoménale :  
 **\- HOLY NOVA !  
** Samaël s'écrasa contre un mur, qui s'écroula. Arya regarda le Dragon Slayer avec de grands yeux, l'air de dire « Sérieusement ? ». Le blond avait activé White Drive et semblait furieux. Un gémissement retentit dans les décombres et le démon s'extirpa de sous une pierre. Il avait quelques égratignures et frottait une de ses cornes.  
 **\- Bordel, t'aurais pu me prévenir qu'il était aussi fort !** Lança le blanc à Arya.  
Sting devint pâle quand il vit le démon se relever : il pensait avoir mis Samaël au tapis pour un bon moment, mais apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas. Il allait repartir à l'attaque lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. C'était Arya. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait voulait tout dire. Elle ne voulait pas les voir se battre, c'était son frère et son amant, et elle tenait énormément à eux. Sting soupira et s'apprêtait à protester mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu prononcer un seul mot.  
 **\- Et plus sérieusement, c'est quoi cette histoire d'esclavage ? Parce que vous êtes bien gentils, mais vos histoires de cœur, on s'en fout.** Demanda Grey, Juvia accrochée à son bras.  
 **\- C'est ce que ça veut dire : une armée de démon va débarquer sur Earthland pour réduire l'humanité en esclavage. Et moi et Arya, nous sommes des espions pour obtenir des informations sur la puissance humaine.** Dit calmement le démon blanc.  
 **\- Sauf que moi j'ai décidé il y a bien longtemps de ne pas retransmettre les informations aux démons.** Rétorqua Arya.  
 **\- Et comment tu peux prouver ça ?** Renchérit Gajeel, toujours sur ses gardes.  
 **\- Parce que je suis une ange et qu'elle ne m'a pas tuée, alors que nous sommes ennemis naturels.** Avança Asaliah. **Elle en a eu l'occasion bon nombre de fois, et elle n'a jamais porté la main sur moi.  
** Samaël grimaça en entendant cela. Arya avait tellement changé. Refuser de tuer un ange, c'était presque renier sa nature de démon. Il n'aimait pas les anges, mais alors pas du tout. Et s'il avait pu avoir l'occasion d'en tuer un, il l'aurait fait. Si sa sœur n'avait pas été là, bien évidemment.  
 **\- En plus, pour retransmettre les informations, elle a besoin de retourner là où les démons vivent.** Continua Melian.  
 **\- Vous n'avez qu'à me tenir éloignée de la frontière, et vous saurez que je ne dirais rien.** Conclut Arya.  
Les humains semblèrent accepter cette explication, mais continuèrent à la regarder avec suspicion. Elle soupira. Elle qui avait voulu un peu de reconnaissance de la part des umains, se retrouvait plus haïe que jamais.

 **\- Et c'est quoi une succube ? Et un incube ? Pourquoi vous êtes pas de la même race ?** Demanda une nouvelle fois Gajeel.

 **\- Mais t'as pas fini avec tes questions débiles ?** S'énerva la dragonne rousse en devenant toute rouge.  
Arya soupira. Elle savait très bien qu'Horia n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette partie de sa personnalité.

 **\- Et t'es aussi un des démons de Zeref ?** Lâcha Erza.  
Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe. Samaël se mit lui aussi à soupirer. Ces humains étaient trop curieux et trop informés pour leur propre santé.  
 **\- Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on explique toute la situation...** Gémit-il. **Putain, vous pouvez pas être moins chiants et vous contenter d'accepter ce qu'on vous dit sans poser un milliard de questions ? Fait chier...  
** Les jumeaux se lancèrent tous les deux dans un long récit.  
 **\- Les démons de Zeref sont des créatures qu'il a créées et qu'il peut invoquer grâce à ses livres, les livres de Zeref. Ces créatures restent en temps normal parquées dans une autre dimension. Les livres sont en fait des portails qui ouvrent sur cette dimension et permettent le passage des démons d'un monde à l'autre. On appelle cette dimension les Limbes. Cependant, lorsque toutes ces créatures, qui ont pour seules envies la destruction et le meurtre, se retrouvent bloquées dans un lieu qui les empèche d'aller tuer des humains, ils cherchent des techniques pour s'enfuir. Ils ont donc commencé à évoluer, se reproduire, se multiplier. Et tous les démons issus de ces modifications n'appartiennent pas aux livres de Zeref. Les incubes et succubes sont le croisement entre un démon et un humain. Les incubes sont les mâles issus de ce croisement, et les succubes, les femelles. Ces démons sont souvent très séduisants, provoquent le désir des êtres humains, et s'en nourissent. Ils peuvent aussi se nourrir de leur énergie vitale lors d'un rapport sexuel.  
** Une expression de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage des mages de Fairy Tail, lorsque les démons mentionnèrent une relation entre un humain et un démon. Sting s'apprêtait à protester, lorsqu'un énorme rugissement retentit dans la nuit. Le sol se mit à trembler et le ciel s'illumina de flammes. Un autre rugissement fit trembler les murs des maisons. Les mages se mirent tous à courir en direction du bruit. Les mages de Mythic Souls se transformèrent alors, mettant leur tenues de combat.  
Arya avait remarqué l'absence de Natsu dans l'équpe de Fairy Tail et se demandait où était passé le membre le plus imprévisible de la guilde.  
 **\- Et où est Natsu ?** Demanda alors Sting, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de la démone.  
 **\- Il avait autre chose à faire.** Lâcha froidement Erza, changeant d'équipement pour mettre son armure résistante aux flammes.

Mais le spectacle qui les attendait n'était pas du tout celui qu'ils avaient imaginé : sept dragons avaient traversé une immense porte décorée de signes astrologiques en or. Ils étaient de sept formes, sept couleur différentes.  
Les mages se regardèrent : les uns terrifiés, les autres abasourdis. Natsu était dans les décombres de bâtiments qui entouraient la porte et se battait contre un étrange type aux cheveux blancs et noirs. Luxus, qui avait repris ses esprits était également présent. Horia eut un gros mouvement de recul. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Si elle décidait d'entrer dans la bataille, elle pourrait être prise pour cible par les dragon Slayer. Une petite fille au long cheveux bleus vient cependant lui parler.

 **\- Euh, euh... Moi c'est Wendy, je suis la Dragon Slayer des Cieux, et... euh... Si tu pouvais nous aider, ça serait avec grand plaisir, tu es la fille dragon, c'est ça ?  
** Horia sentait que la petite fille était très timide et avait fait un énorme effort pour venir lui parler. Elle se mit à réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre. Au bout de quelques minutes, essayant de contrer le regard de l'adorable fillette, elle craqua :

 **\- Bon... Ok... Mais ne me confondez pas avec un autre dragon, s'il-vous plait !** Dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Alors que la résistance humaine s'organisait, un huitième dragon tenta de passer le portail, mais une énorme patte griffue le renvoya d'où il venait. Un grand dragon rouge et or venait d'apparaître, et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu dans l'autre sens, vers les dragons qui détruisaient toute la ville : Horia. Sting eut du mal à se concentrer pour expliquer à Arya qu'il allait se battre contre les dragons, la forme démoniaque de la jeune fille ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il exliqua que c'était son devoir, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était entraîné. Il partit en direction de la dragonne rousse, tout de suite suivit par Laxus. Wendy restait sur place, car Jilkonis, le dragon de Jade n'était pas très loin de la place devant la porte Eclipse.

C'est à ce moment que Lucy se mit à crier :

 **\- Aidez-moi ! Il faut absolument fermer cette porte !**

La blonde était appuyée sur un des battants et poussait de toutes ses forces pour le rabattre. Cependant la porte ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truc ?** Demanda Arya en criant elle aussi.  
 **\- C'est Eclipse. C'est une porte qui remonte le temps.** Expliqua Carla, l'Exceed blanc. **Et elle est réglée sur l'an X391, soit il y a 400 ans, l'époque des dragons.**

 **\- Les humains sont encore plus timbrés que je le pensais.** Conclut Samaël en éclatant de rire.  
 **\- AIDEZ-MOI !** S'énerva Lucy.  
 **\- On se dépèche !** S'exclama une voix féminine.  
Deux jeunes filles aux cheveux blancs arrivèrent à ce moment là. Arya reconnut Mirajane, la mage- démone, et Yukino, l'autre constellationniste qui avait été battue par Kagura.

Yukino se rua vers Lucy.

 **\- Invoque tes esprits ! On va en avoir besoin pour refermer cette porte !  
\- Lesquels ? **Commença à paniquer la blonde.  
 **\- Tous ! Il faut tous les invoquer !  
** Les mages de Fairy Tail se mirent alors à protester : c,'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour une seule personne. Mais Lucy était déterminée : elle avait aidé à ouvrir la porte, il fallait qu'elle la referme. Elle convoqua les dix esprits du Zodiaque qu'elle possédait, et Yukino en fit de même avec les deux qu'elle avait.

Avec l'aide des douzes esprits et de toutes les personnes présentes, la porte se referma, empêchant d'autres dragons de passer dans Crocus.

Un hurlement de rage retentit. L'homme aux cheveux blancs et noirs, qui se trouvait en fait être Rogue, sept ans plus tard, venait de voir que la porte s'était refermée.  
 **\- C'est qui lui ?** Demanda Melian à Arya. **Il ne m'insire pas confiance, il est étrange.  
\- Aucune idée. Mais t'as raison, il est bizarre.**

 **\- Il vient du futur. Dans sept ans.** Expliqua de nouveau Carla. **C'est lui qui a voulu ouvrir la porte, et il ne voulait absolument pas la refermer.  
** Rogue était monté sur le dos de Motherglare, un énorme dragon gris. C'est à ce moment qu'il choisit d'expliquer son plan, pourquoi il avait voulu ouvrir la porte. Son but était de créer une armée de dragons, grâce à sa magie d'asservissement des dragons. Il voulait, grâce à cette armée, pouvoir faire face à Acnologia, qui aurait dominé le monde sept ans plus tard.

Lorsqu'il finit de tout expliquer, Samaël éclata de rire une nouvelle fois :

 **\- Nan mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ce délire ? Vous avez un vrai problème, les humains ! Vous êtes complètement barrés ! C'est quoi ces idées tordues ?  
** Arya jeta un regard noir à son frère : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rire. Il avait assez fait de conneries comme ça, et elle savait bien qu'une fois que la bataille contre les dragons serait finie, Fairy Tail n'oublierait pas de revenir sur l'histoire d'esclaves humains. Elle décida donc de s'engager dans la bataille, sachant que sa participation jouerait en sa faveur. Melian, Asaliah et Naïa partirent avec elle. Arya voulait aider Sting, car elle se doutait que malgré sa force, un dragon restait un dragon, et malgré leurs magies, ils auraient tous bien du mal à battre les énormes créatures. Tout le monde s'engagea dans un combat. Natsu partit pour affronter Rogue du futur et Motherglare, Wendy se retrouvait face au dragon de jade. Samaël se retrouva bientôt seul, au beau milieu des ruines, ne sachant que faire. Il s'octroya alors une petite pause qu'il considérait avoir mérité, et s'allongea dans les buissons qui ornaient le parc presque totalement détruit.

Il entendit alors un rire dans l'obscurité. Un homme sortit de l'ombre, un rictus plaqué sur les lèvres. Samaël se redressa brusquement.  
 **\- Je t'entends. Ton âme corrompue, tes vices cachés, tes peurs secrètes, j'entend tout.  
** Il avait les cheveux pourpres et de longues oreilles pointues, l'air puissant. Samaël sentit qu'il était de même nature que l'enfoiré qui se tapait sa sœur.

 **\- Dragon Slayer ?** Demanda-t-il au nouveau venu.  
 **\- Cobra, Dragon Slayer du poison.** Dit-il en partant en direction des dragons. **On se reverra, démon. Je m'en assurerais personellement.**

Le blanc eut un sourire carnassier. Décidément, ça s'annonçait de plus en plus intéressant cette petite virée chez les humains.

Il se mit à rire comme un dément, ses cheveux immaculés contrastant avec la scène apocalyptique à laquelle il ne prêtait aucune attention.

\- A SUIVRE -

Voilà pour tous ceux qui ont patienté pendant le mois de juillet et qui sont là pour découvrir la suite !  
Je suis vraiment contente que Mythic Souls vous ait plut, et je me lançe dans ma propre histoire, ma propre intrigue, avec les personnages de Fairy Tail que j'ai sélectionné ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant !

Merci à **Mai** et à **Succube-chan** , vos reviews m'ont beaucoup fait rire, et je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci ! Merci pour le soutien de tout le monde !

À bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre !

Santrarya


	2. Light, Poison and Death

Deuxième chapitre !

Wouhoooouuu !

C'est reparti, ça va chier des bulles carrées !

Je vais tenter d'allonger mes chapitres et de les enrichir pour que l'intrigue soit un peu plus longue que la précédente, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Santrarya

* * *

An X791 – Attaque des Dragons

Le ciel de Crocus était rougeoyant de flammes, étouffant de fumées et semblait ne jamais pouvoir laisser passer les rayons du soleil une nouvelle fois. Les hurlements des dragons retentissaient dans les ruines couvertes de suie et la magie des humains éclairaient les décombres de lueurs fantomatiques, de flashs lumineux violents.

Arya se battait aux côtés de Sting contre Scissor Runner, un dragon qui tranchait tout sur son passage. Le blond était totalement perturbé : lui qui se disait capable de tuer un dragon, se retrouvait en difficulté, malmené par un représentant de cette même race. Chaque Dragon Slayer présent affrontait une des sept immenses créatures qui dévastaient tout sur leur passage, mais aucun humain n'avait le dessus.

Le combat n'avançait pas du tout.

La brune se sentait totalement inutile, car sa magie ne lui permettait pas de vraiment attaquer les dragons, contrairement à celle de Sting. De plus, elle était totalement furieuse que son frère les ait abandonnés pendant le combat, car sa magie à lui aurait été très utile. Elle était impitoyable, ne laissait aucune chance. Arya frissonna. Elle avait beau l'aimer, il restait très dangereux, et elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un milliers de problèmes sur les bras.

 **\- Arya ! Fait attention !** Cria une voix féminine.

La démone évita de justesse un coup de griffe lancé à pleine vitesse.

 **\- Concentre-toi un peu, tu vas te faire tuer !** Continua Melian.

La petite blonde avait le visage couvert de traces noires et semblait éreintée. Arya soupira et repartit à l'attaque, lançant sa magie qui n'avait aucun effet sur le dragon.

Dans le ciel, Natsu se battait toujours contre Motherglare et Rogue du futur. Mais il semblait avoir trouvé un allié : il était monté sur le dos d'un dragon entièrement fait de flammes : Atlas Flame. Il se nourissait de ces flammes, récupérant des forces. Luxus avait apparemment rejoint la petite Dragon Slayer aux cheveux bleus dans son combat contre Jilkonis.

La bataille faisait rage : les mages qui ne se battaient pas contre un des sept dragons affrontaient les minis-dragons que Motherglare avait envoyé dans la ville de Crocus. C'était une véritable bataille générale. Horia brûlait toutes les créatures non humaines qu'elle croisait, et s'en donnait à cœur joie : elle envoyait voler les têtes des créatures à grand coups de griffes, crachait du feu sur tout ce qui bougeait, et poussait des hurlements effrayants. Puis les cris s'arrêtèrent. Elle avait oublié la limite de temps, et elle ne pouvait plus rester sous sa forme de dragon car cela l'épuisait.

Elle redevint alors humaine, s'effondrant au sol, entourée de centaines de créatures qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : la tuer.

Quand Arya vit la scène, elle était une centaine de mètres plus loin, sur une autre place. Elle poussa un cri de rage. Son amie courait un grand danger et si elle restait là, la démone ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Naïa avait également vu la scène, et partit à toute vitesse vers son amie, pour la récupérer. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu l'énorme dragon de pierre qui arriva à ce moment-là. Cobra avait voulu l'affronter, mais comme tous les autres Dragon Slayer, se retrouva en difficulté. La scène se déroula presque au ralentit sous les yeux d'Arya. Le dragon fit envoya Naïa s'écraser contre un mur, d'un coup de patte presque dédaigneux, comme un humain se débarassant d'une mouche. Le cri qu'elle poussa s'arrêta brusquement au momnt où elle heurta la pierre. Plus loin, les petits dragons s'était regroupés autour d'Horia et lancèrent en même temps leur laser. Lorsque la lumière violente s'estompa, le corps de leur amie n'était plus, complètement désintégré.

 **\- HORIAAAAAAAAA !**

Cette fois-ci, le hurlement vint de Melian. La petite blonde se rua vers le corps de la sirène, tandis que deux immenses ailes blanches et dorées se déployèrent. Asaliah vola vers l'endroit où s'était effondrée Horia quelques secondes plus tôt. Le cri de détresse de l'ange retentit dans la nuit. Une rage indicible prit alors la démone. Elle ne pouvait laisser faire ça, c'était impossible. Le visage baigné de larmes, elle voulut prévenir Sting qu'elle ne restait pas avec lui, lorsqu'elle vit une colonne de pierre se diriger droit sur elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le dragon, ou les décombres, mais elle ne pouvait l'éviter. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact...

… Qui ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle cru halluciner. Naïa était toujours à ses côtés, reproduisant les mêmes gestes qu'environ une minute plus tôt. Au loin, Horia, toujours sous sa forme de dragon continuait d'anéantir un tiers des mini-dragons. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Asaliah qui était aussi perturbée qu'elle.

L'ange déploya une nouvelle fois, et s'envola vers Horia. La même scène se reproduisit une seconde fois : Horia s'écroula au sol, entourée de petites créatures, mais elle fut tout de suite emportée par Asaliah loin de la place où elle s'était évanouie. Naïa ne se dirigea pas vers son amie, et le dragon de pierre ne donna que des coups dans le vide.

La démone se déplaça rapidement, ne voulant pas rester au même endroit que lorsqu'elle avait failli mourir, et vit un rayon de magie venant de Sting s'écraser sur le mur d'un bâtiment, le faisant s'effondrer, là où elle se trouvait plus tôt.

Arya comprit que quelque chose s'était passé, et que ça les avait sauvées, elle, Naïa et Horia. Quelque chose leur avait permis de voir l'avenir et d'éviter la mort violente qui leur avait été prédite. Elle repartirent au combat, plus méfiantes que jamais, ne voulant pas gâcher cette chance.

Dans tous les coins de la ville, les mages avaient eux aussi vu l'avenir, une minute plus tôt et purent l'utiliser contre les dragons. Une bonne partie des mini-dragons avait été exterminée lorsqu'un bruit tonitruant secoua la ville. Le dragon gris, Motherglare, venait de s'écraser sur la porte Eclipse, à cause de Natsu et Atlas Flame, la détruisant totalement. Les dragons se mirent alors à disparaître, se désintégrant dans la nuit.

Les dragons avaient perdu, Rogue du futur n'avait pas pu mettre son plan en marche.

Melian cria de joie et se jeta dans les bras d'Arya. Celle-ci se dirigea alors vers Naïa qui s'occupait d'Horia, toujours évanouie. Elle la prit dans ses brasà son tour, étonnant la jeune sirène. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette démonstration d'affection, ni à ce que la démone lui dit ensuite.

 **\- Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Plus jamais je ne laisserai l'une de vous mourir. Je vous aime toutes tellement.**

Asaliah les avait rejoint. Elles restèrent toutes les quatre assises par terre, dans la poussière, aux côtés de la rousse évanouie. Horia émergeait difficilement, mais finit par ouvrir les yeux, demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut Naïa qui expliqua la fin de la bataille. Arya avait les yeux brillants, elle avait envie de pleurer de joie. Puis, se reprenant, elle se dirigea vers Sting, qui n'avait pas l'air content. Les quatres mages de Mythic Souls s'éclipsèrent discrètement – aussi discrètement qu'Horia le pouvait, ce qui veut dire : pas discret.

 **\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive toi ?** Lui demanda la démone.

 **\- J'ai pas pu le battre. Je ne suis pas capable de tuer un dragon, alors que c'est le but même de mon pouvoir.** Soupira le blond, déprimé.

 **\- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, au moins, grâce à vous, on a pu survivre.** Le réconforta la brune.

Il lui attrapa la nuque, rapprochant brusquement leurs visages et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Elle sourit contre les lèvres du Dragon Slayer. Cette sauvagerie lui avait manquée. Arya enroula ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et alors qu'il se relevait, il fit glisser ses mains sur les reins de la démone.

Quelqu'un toussa alors qu'ils commencèrent à oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls, dans leur chambre. À regret, ils se détachèrent, pour voir que celui qui les avait interrompus n'était autre que Samaël.

Le démon n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout l'air content. Quand sa sœur lui lança un regard réprobateur, il grimaça. Décidément, il n'aimait pas cet humain qui lui avait volé ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

 **\- T'étais où ? T'aurais pu venir aider quand même !** S'énerva Arya.

 **\- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires normalement, au cas où tu l'aurait oublié. Nous ne sommes pas humains, malgré que tu t'acharnes à vouloir le faire croire.** Cracha le blanc. **Nous n'avons ni le corps, ni le cœur, ni le cerveau d'un humain !**

 **\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit. Tu n'as pas le cœur d'un humain, c'est sûr. Mais moi c'est différent.**

Le démon partit d'un air furieux, lorsqu'Arya fit descendre sa main sur l'abdomen musclé du Dragon Slayer.

Samaël croisa les amies de sa sœur un peu plus loin. L'ange eut un mouvement de recul, lorsqu'il montra les dents, le regard noir, glacial, ayant subitement des envies de meurtre. Il continua son chemin et fut rapidement hors de la vue de tout le monde.

Arya s'assit au sol en soupirant et en se tenant les côtes. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours compliqué ? Pourquoi, au moment où elle trouvait enfin quelqu'un qui l'acceptait, la désirait telle qu'elle était et n'était pas totalement soumis, son frère apparaissait et lui brisait une nouvelle fois le cœur ? Un mal de crâne épouvantable la prit soudainement et elle retira le diadème noir et bleu qui enserrait ses tempes depuis qu'elle était sous sa forme de démon. Lorsqu'elle le posa au sol, l'air autour commença à se distordre, à se brouiller, comme sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Le diadème avait laissé place à une énorme panthère noire et bleue, de la t.

 **\- Santra ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée si longtemps sous cette forme.**

La panthère grogna, visiblement très mécontente. La jeune femme ne cessait de s'excuser auprès de l'animal qui finit par se calmer et accepter les caresses de sa maîtresse. Ses amies semblait avoir ressenti une douleur à cause de leur bijoux, et bientôt, le serpent Ydrasill, le cerf Maedh et l'aigle Cielh était sous leur forme originelle, libérés.

 **\- On rentre ?** Demanda Sting. **C'est fini maintenant.**

 **\- Mon frère ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !** Commença à paniquer la brune.

 **\- Il sait ce qu'il fait, il est assez grand.** S'irrita le blond. **Il s'est bien débrouillé tout seul jusqu'à maintenant ! Laisse-le vivre sa vie.**

Le regard que lui jeta la démone était suppliant.

 **\- Sting, comprend-moi s'il-te-plait, c'est ma seule famille, mon frère jumeau. Imagine-toi laisser tomber Rogue, ou Lector. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça.**

Elle monta sur le dos de sa panthère. Sting serra les poings avant de céder.

 **\- D'accord, on va le chercher, mais une seule remarque désobligeante et il se démerde, c'est clair ? Et on retrouve aussi Lector.**

 **\- Hn.** Acquieça Arya.

Elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de sa panthère, et celle-ci partit au quart de tour, humant l'air à la recherche du démon, tout comme Sting, qui avait avec lui ses sens de Dragon Slayer.

Ils passèrent devant les quatre amies d'Arya.

 **\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Samaël par hasard ?** Demanda Arya.

 **\- Et Lector.** Continua Sting.

Horia lui lança un regard mauvais :

 **\- Cet enfoiré ? Ouais, il est parti vers l'ouest. J'espère qu'il va se faire tuer. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Asaliah ? Elle est flippée comme pas possible ! Et ton chat, il est avec les mages de Fairy Tail.**

Arya grimaça. Son frère n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de sociable et de sympathique. Mais il restait son frère.

 **\- Sting-kun !** S'exclama une petite voix lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques rues de la porte.

 **\- Lector ! Vient par là !**

Le petit Exceed se jeta dans les bras du blond, et commença à babiller, raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant la bataille, expliquant le rôle qu'il avait eu. Arya se mit à rire. Le chat roux était très bavard et avait légèrement tendance à se donner le beau rôle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Santra s'arrêta. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une place et ne voulait plus avancer. Arya descendit de son dos : la panthère n'était pas têtue, si elle s'arrêtait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

 **\- Santra ! Vient par là ma belle !**

L'animal bondit en direction de la voix, le propriétaire se cachant derrière les arcades en ruines d'un bâtiment qui aurait été un magnifique bâtiment sans l'attaque des dragons. Le félin bondit sur l'origine de la voix, et Arya vit son frère rouler dans la poussière avec la panthère. L'animal était soudainement devenu très joueur et Samaël ne cessait de rire. Arya regardait la scène d'un air attendri, tandis que Sting se renfrognait. Il avait senti l'odeur du démon et avait espéré qu'en bondissant, Santra aurait attaqué le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

 **\- Ta panthère aime bien ton frère ?** Demanda-t-il alors.

 **-Evidemment, c'est une panthère démoniaque, c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi grosse.** Répondit Arya en riant. **On l'a reçu comme cadeau à nos cinq ans, et on l'a élevée ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa taille adulte.**

Au bout de quelques minutes, Samaël se redressa brusquement, aux aguets. Sting tendit l'oreille et comprit pourquoi : des dizaines de pas retentissaient, et s'approchaient à toute vitesse de leur place. Dans l'autre sens arrivait un homme aux cheveux pourpres dressés sur la tête, une cicatrice lui barrant l'oeil droit. Son visage était vide d'expression, ses yeux, amorphes.

 **\- Cobra !** Siffla Sting. **Qu'est-ce-qu'il fout ici ?**

 **\- Je viens me rendre aux autorités, c'était le deal. Maintenant que les dragons sont partis, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.** Ricana le Dragon Slayer du poison.

Les pas qui faisait vibrer le sol furent bientôt accompagné des voix des hommes venus pour chercher Cobra.

 **\- Le voilà !**

 **\- C'est bon, il se rend !**

Un des hommes s'approcha et mit des menottes antimagie au rouge. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier lorsqu'il regarda en direction de Samaël.

 **\- À tout de suite...** Lâcha-t-il.

Les hommes du Conseil de la Magie regardèrent les trois autres personnes présentes, les deux animaux et un haut gradé finit par prendre la parole :

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je reconnais Sting Eucliffe et Arya Lilith, ils ont participé aux Grands Jeux Magiques, ce sont des mages. Mais vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blanc.

Celui-ci frémit. Ça sentait très mauvais pour sa peau.

 **\- Samaël Lilith, le frère jumeau d'Arya. Je lui ressemble, ça se voit, non ?**

 **\- Vous ressemblez surtout à la description que l'on nous a fait du psychopathe qui a tué onze jeunes filles en venant vers Crocus ! Personne n'a les cheveux blancs, un œil rouge et un œil bleu à part vous ! Samaël Lilith, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre !** Continua le mage.

Le démon protesta.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter ! Je suis le maître de la guilde de Mythic Souls ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui peut vous arrivez si vous faites ça !**

 **\- Des menaces en plus ? Vous êtes un démon et vous avez tué des humains. Votre sœur a de la chance d'avoir participé aux Jeux et s'êtrre bien comportée, sinon elle aurait été arrêtée elle aussi.** Acheva l'homme. **Emmenez-le !**

Deux homme se saisirent des bras du blanc pour les replier dans son dos et lui passer les menottes. Arya voulu protester et commença à courir lorsqu'elle fut brutalement stoppée par une forte poigne : Sting l'avait attrappée par les épaules, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Lâche moi ! Laisse-moi l'aider !** Cria-t-elle.

 **\- T'as pas entendu ? Il a tué des humains ! Je t'avais dit que s'il y avait un truc de travers, on laissait tomber !** Répondit le blond sur le même ton.

Cobra regardait la scène avec un amusement plus que visible. Arya réussit à se libérer de la poigne de son amant et se rua vers son frère. Elle mis trois gardes au tapis avant de se faire maîtriser.

 **\- Mademoiselle, je vous conseille de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas finir dans la cellule voisine de votre frère.** Menaça le haut gradé.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à insulter l'homme lorsque Sting prit la parole :

 **\- Excusez-la s'il-vous-plait. Je pense qu'elle est chamboulée par ce qu'a fait son frère.**

 **\- Quoiqu'il en soit, le maître de la guilde Mythic Souls va aller en prison et tant qu'il ne sera pas jugé non-coupable, cette guilde ne sera plus reconnue et deviendra une guilde clandestine. Et même si elle change de maître elle ne pourra être réhabilité, pour la bonne raison que les membres n'en sont pas humains et que le choix du premier maître a été vraisemblablement un vrai désastre. Nous ne pouvons pas réellement espérer quelque chose de mieux, et nous n'en assumerons donc aucune conséquence.**

Arya s'effondra au sol. Son rêve avait été brisé par les seules paroles d'un humain. Son rêve venait d'être anéanti en moins d'une minute par un inconnu. Des larmes de rages se mirent à couler sur ses joues : par sa faute et celle de son frère, Asaliah, Horia, Melian et Naïa ne seraient jamais acceptées comme tout le monde. Par sa faute, ses amies avaient été condamnées à un exil et un isolement infini.

Le reste passa au ralenti, comme dans un film où elle n'était que spectatrice. Son frère jumeau qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver après presque cinq ans d'absence était emmené en prison où il pourrirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle le voyait s'éloigner, se débattant comme un fou entre les bras de deux gardes, un homme moqueur aux cheveux pourpres à ses côtés. Ell voyait Sting qui lui parlait, mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, tout était flou. Sa panthère feulait, crachait contre un des gardes qui tentait de l'empêcher d'attaquer.

Elle sentait ses joues et le bord de son bustier être trempés par ses larmes.

Puis le monde commença à s'assombrir. Ele vit Naïa et Melian arriver en courant, en criant son nom, sûrement. Elle crut le lire sur leur lèvres. Mais elle n'était pas sûre. C'était peut-être Horia ? Un dernier mot mourut sur ses lèvres avant même d'avoir pu être prononcé. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il lui avait énormément manqué, malgré la dernière fois, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir dit et fait. Pourtant elle aurait dû le faire. Elle était sûre que c'était important.

 _Samaël..._

Puis tout devint noir.

\- A SUIVRE -

Voili voulou, mon deuxième chapitre de Code DD ! Vous a-t-il plu ? L'avez-vous trouvé trop étrange ? Posez-moi toutes vos questions, que pensez-vous de la relation Samaël/Arya ou Sting/Arya ou encore Samaël/Sting ?

Donnez votre avis, j'ai très envie de tout savoir !

Santrarya


	3. Party Tonight

Oh, putain, je suis tellement, tellement désolée !

Le retard que je vous ai affreusement fait subir ! Mon dieu ! Je voudrais vous dire que j'ai une excuse valable, mais comment dire.. J'aurais pu avoir le temps si je m'y étais prise un peu plus tôt dans la recherche de mon appartement pour l'année prochaine ! Je suis trop stupide –'

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Santrarya

* * *

An X791

Elle flottait dans le vide. Elle ne ressentait plus la pesanteur, et il faisait noir, très noir.

Elle ne voyait plus rien, ne distinguait aucune forme.

Elle leva ses mains vers son visage, ne les vit même pas.

 _Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?_

Elle tenta de se retourner, mais ne sentait pas de changement, même en tournant la tête

 _Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? Pourquoi il fait si noir ?_

Un murmure se fit entendre.

 _Arya..._

 _C'est moi ?_

 _Arya._

 _Je connais cette voix..._

 _ **Arya !**_

 _Samaël ? Samaël !_

 **ARYA !**

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière. Arya se releva d'un coup, envoyant voler les draps qui la recouvrait à travers la pièce.

 **\- Samaël !**

 **\- Du calme, du calme...** Tenta une voix.

Lorsque ses yeux furent adaptés à la lumière, elle comprit enfin où elle était. Le lit sur lequel elle était allongée était identiques aux trois autres qui meublaient la pièce. Les murs étaient blancs, tout comme le sol, les draps et les bandages qui étaient posés sur une petite table roulante.

 **\- Une infirmerie ?**

 **\- Exactement.** Reprit Asaliah qui était assise à côté d'elle. **Chez Sabertooth plus précisément. On doit trouver une autre guilde depuis que l'on est devenue une guilde clandestine.**

La blonde eut un petit rire.

 **\- Tu te rends compte ? On a faillit gagner ces Jeux, et maintenant que c'est terminé, ils nous voient toutes comme des monstres.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.** Soupira Arya. **Je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça...**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas . Dans l'histoire, on est toutes coupables, parce qu'on est pas comme les autres. Et puis c'est pas de ta faute si ton frère est un dangereux démon.**

Arya écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

 **\- Il... Il a été emprisonné ?** Balbutia la brune.

 **\- Oui. Et il n'est pas près de sortir. Il y a un article dans le journal, en bas. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir avant.** Annonça Asaliah.

La blonde se leva en direction de la porte et l'entrebâilla.

 **\- C'est bon, elle est réveillée, tu peux venir.**

Arya comprit en voyant d'autres cheveux blonds passer l'encadrement de la porte.

 **\- Sting !**

 **\- Hey, ça va ?** Demanda le jeune homme.

 **\- Oui, on peut dire ça.**

Arya commença à se triturer les ongles. Elle n'avait pas été très juste avec lui, et avant de s'évanouir, elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce que Sting ressentirait en la voyant si vulnérable face à son frère. Sting dût comprendre ce qui la tourmentait, car il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La brune sentit ses yeux se brouiller, humides. Une larme finit par couler le long de se joue et le Dragon Slayer la sentit toucher son bras.

 **\- Ça va aller, ça va aller.**

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée de t'infliger tout ça, tu devrais avoir envie de faire la fête plutôt que de me voir pleurer comme une fillette.**

Le blond se mit à rire.

 **\- T'inquiète pas ! Tu ne t'es pas évanouie assez longtemps pour échapper au bal qui conclu les Grands Jeux Magiques !**

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers le couloir. Au moment de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle :

 **\- Fais-toi belle pour ce soir, tu vas quand même aller à ce bal au bras du maître de la guilde Sabertooth !**

Lorsqu'elle haussa les sourcils de surprise, il se mit à rire et lui fit un dernier clin d'œil. À l'instant où il franchit la porte, une tornade blonde, rousse et brune investit bruyamment l'infirmerie.

 **\- ARYAAAAAA !**

 **\- Les filles !**

Horia, Melian et Naïa sautèrent sur le lit, parlant toutes en même temps.

 **\- Tu nous as manqué !**

 **\- On a cru que tu te réveillerais jamais !**

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu t'es évanouie ?**

 **\- J'ai faim !**

 **\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Samaël et Sting ?**

 **\- Heeeee ! Du calme !** S'exclama Arya. **Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez !**

Les trois jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent brusquement, puis décidèrent de ne plus poser de questions stupides.

 **\- Non, rien !**

Naïa aida son amie à se lever, pour qu'elle puisse descendre les escaliers, et rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle de la guilde Sabertooth. Arya reconnut alors les couloirs recouvert d'un tapis pourpre très coûteux, les murs ornés de luminaires en forme de grappes de raisins, le plafond en bois finement ciselé. Une fois arrivées en haut de grand escaliers en marbre, un énorme rire retentit derrière les quatre mages de Mythic Souls.

 **\- Ahahaaahahaa ! Eh bah alors jeune fille ? On peut plus marcher toute seule ?**

 **\- Orga !**

Le God Slayer aux cheveux bleus semblait d'excellente humeur. Il attrapa la brune et la porta pour descendre les escaliers, comme une princesse, sous les protestations de ses amies. Cela faisait surtout beaucoup rire Arya, qui se sentit légère comme une plume.

 **\- Fermez-la, les mioches !** S'exclama Orga. **Je suis un God Slayer, j'ai plus de force que vous toutes réunies.**

Derrière lui, Melian commençait à fulminer. Elle allait se jeter sur lui lorsque deux bras la retinrent au dernier moment. Naïa avait agrippé l'elfe et refusait de la lâcher, tandis que la rousse était écroulée au sol, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler comme un âne.

Malheureusement pour Melian, c'est à ce moment là que Rogue choisit de passer tranquillement, uniquement couvert d'une serviette de bain, les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval. Naïa devint toute rouge, lâchant Melian qui dévala les escaliers en roulés-boulés pour finir par cogner violemment dans le dos d'Orga, qui se vautra, écrasant Arya.

Horia repartit dans un fou rire monstrueux, et Rogue eut un petit sourire en coin, preuve de son hilarité. Naïa était devenue rouge tomate et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

 **\- Mais tu peux pas faire attention ?** Se mit à crier Arya. **C'est quoi ça ? D'où tu t'écrase comme une merde ? God Slayer de mes deux !**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Orga qui partit dans un fou rire. Arya soupira et décida qu'il valait mieux se calmer. Melian était elle aussi en train de hurler, mais sur Naïa. Arya remercia le ciel lorsque Rogue calma tout le monde en une seule phrase.

 **\- Ce soir c'est le bal, il faudrait pas aller vous chercher des robes ?**

Toutes les filles se ruèrent dans leurs chambres, sur leurs affaires, et Arya demanda à la sirène de lui ramener son porte-monnaie.

Elle profita du petit instant de répit qui lui restait pour aller chercher le journal dont lui avait parlé Asaliah. Elle le trouva sur une table près d'un immense canapé, ouvert sur la double page au sujet de son frère.

LE MEURTRIER PYROMANE ENFIN ARRÊTÉ !

Les enquêteurs du Conseil ont enfin pu arrêter et envoyer en prison le coupable des odieux meurtres qui eurent lieu durant les Grands Jeux Magiques. Il s'agit apparemment d'un homme, du nom de Samaël. Malgré un interrogatoire de longue haleine, l'assassin ne semble pas vouloir avouer le mobile de ces meurtres, mais a confirmé l'identité de chacune de ses victimes. D'après les enquêteurs, ce psychopathe éprouve un plaisir malsain à tuer de jeunes femmes vulnérables. Ses armes n'ont pas été retrouvées, mais si vous voyez une grande épée à lame blanche, ne la touchez pas, il se pourrait qu'elle porte des marques et indices nécessaires à l'enquête. Le pays devrait être beaucoup plus calme maintenant que ce personnages odieux a été mis sous les verrous.

Sous l'article, une photo de son frère avait été imprimée. Les journalistes avait du la prendre au moment où il s'était fait arrêter. Il avait un regard de fou, mais un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Comme toujours, Samaël aimait se donner en spectacle. Il était très séduisant et aimait jouer avec les humains. Cette photo était là pour le prouver. Elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

 **\- Tu viens ?** Demanda Naïa. **J'ai pris ton argent, on va pouvoir faire les boutiques, comme avant !**

Arya sourit et acquiesça. Avec tout ce foutoir, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé d'après-midi à glousser comme deux adolescentes. Arya décida qu'il était temps qu'elle passe à autre chose. Son frère était en prison. Elle essaierait de le revoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ruiner sa vie. Sabertooth lui offrait une seconde chance, il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse passer.

Elle partirent toutes les deux en direction du centre ville, cherchant d'abord un petit restaurant dans lequel elles pourraient se rassasier. Les deux mages s'arrêtèrent devant une petite brasserie, le Sugar's Dream. Arya se mit à rire en reconnaissant l'enseigne et pénétra dans la petite batisse.

 **\- Bonjour, une table pour deux, s'il-vous-plait !** Demanda la sirène.

Un serveur entra à ce moment là dans la salle. Il se mit à bégayer :

 **\- V-Vous ! Je vous reconnais !**

C'était le pauvre serveur que Naïa avait traumatisé avant les Jeux. Elle décida de s'y remettre, et pendant tout le repas, battait des cils pour séduire le jeune homme.

Elles finirent par sortir, satisfaites et se dirigèrent vers les boutiques de vêtements.

 **\- Tu sais avec qui il a été emprisonné ton frère ?**

 **\- Non. Il est avec quelqu'un ?** Demanda Arya, curieuse.

 **\- Ouaip. Le Dragon Slayer du poison.** Lança la sirène. **Apparemment, ils sont aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre, mais ils n'ont pas énormément de cellule de ce niveau de sécurité, alors ils ont été mis ensemble.**

 **\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire le con et se le mettre à dos, parce qu'il ne voit pas que les humains sont puissants eux aussi.** Grimaça la démone.

 **\- Toi aussi tu ne le savait pas au début.** Et tu étais assez méprisante d'ailleurs. **Dit Naïa, la voix presque nostalgique. Je repense à notre rencontre, et à tout ce qui s'est passé avant ces Jeux. On a bien changé je trouve.**

 **\- Oui...**

Elle partirent dans leur souvenirs, tristes ou joyeux et continuèrent de marcher en silence.

oO§o§Oo

Sting tournait en rond. Cela faisait une heure que toutes les mages étaient montées à l'étage, investissant l'immense salle de bain des filles pour se préparer.

Arya était revenue avec un grand sourire, et lui avait lancé un magistral clin d'œil. À ce moment précis, Sting commença à douter de la sécurité de sa santé mentale. Il ne restait qu'une petite demi-heure avant le début des festivités, et aucune des mages n'était prête. Au bout de cinq minutes, elles commencèrent à descendre les marches de l'escalier en marbre, allant vers leur cavalier, ou restant en petit groupe. Horia fut la première des Mythic Souls à descendre. Elle ne portait pas de robe, mais une combinaison pantalon-bustier, recouvert d'imprimé hyper colorés. Melian la suivait de près, avec une robe verte, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la Fée Clochette. Asaliah suivait le mouvement, et portait une longue robe de cocktail nacrée. Elle fit une petite révérence devant Rufus, qui attrapa son bras, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie. Horia se mit à se moquer d'eux et eut droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de Melian qui, malgré sa tenue, semblait porter tout un arsenal sur elle.

Sting commença à taper du pied. Elle était bien mignonne sa démone, mais si elle ne se dépêchait pas, ils arriveraient trop tard. Et le dragon slayer voulait boire un coup avec Natsu. Rogue était toujours à ses côtés, et Sting voulut lui parler lorsqu'une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du brun. Naïa était apparue en haut des escaliers, une robe bleue qui ne cessait de changer de teinte moulant son buste. C'était une véritable robe de princesse, avec plein de paillettes, de dentelle et de tulle. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui frappait le plus. Son maquillage, très bien réalisé, lui donnait un air de femme fatale qui contrastait avec la robe et semblait beaucoup plaire au brun. Sting ricana. Son jumeau avait beau prétendre être impassible, la sirène ne le laissait pas insensible.

 **\- Rigole pas trop, tu va t'étouffer quand tu verras Arya.** Lança Naïa.

Elle était arrivée en bas des escaliers et sortit du hall, suivie par Rogue. Apparemment, Naïa était passée à l'action.

Il restait quinze minute avant le début du bal lorsque Sting décida d'aller voir ce qu'Arya faisait. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et écarquilla les yeux. Elle était tout simplement...

...pas prête du tout.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore en sous-vêtements ?**

Arya sursauta. Elle était appuyée contre un lavabo, se mettant du mascara et semblait avoir envie de rire.

 **\- Bah quoi ? Ça te plait pas ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Sting soupira. Cette fille allait le rendre fou.

 **\- Dépêche-toi.**

Arya partit alors vers la baignoire attrapant un tissu noir, qui semblait être sa robe. Sting grimaça. Ça ne faisait quand même pas beaucoup de tissu. Elle se cacha derrière un paravent et ressortit quelque seconde plus tard, une petite robe noire sur sa peau. Sting soupira de soulagement : ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il le pensait. Elle était toute simple, pas trop décolletée, pas trop moulante, mais restait très seyante.

 **\- C'est parti !** Lança malicieusement la démone.

Sting comprit l'erreur qu'il avait faite lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bal. La petite peste s'était débrouillée pour ne jamais se retrouver dos à lui sur le chemin, mais une fois arrivée, le dépassa pour aller voir ses amies, ondulant outrageusement des hanches. Il cru s'étouffer avec sa langue. Certes, l'avant était très sobre, mais l'arrière...

 _Oh putain... Elle a pas osé..._

Son dos entier était visible, et le tissu était échancré jusqu'à ses reins. Elle ne portait visiblement pas de soutien-gorge, et d'après lui, certainement pas de bas. Ses ailes de démones étaient présentes sous forme de tatouage et il put presque sentir une tension épaissir l'air. Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde avait le regard vrillé sur les reins de la jeune femme.

 **\- Il fait chaud, vous trouvez pas ?** Ricana une voix grave à côté de lui.

 **\- Orga, tu vires tes yeux de là, où je te jure que je te les fourres dans ta gorge pour que tu fermes ta gueule.** Gronda le blond, menaçant.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, se plaçant derrière elle pour bloquer la vue de son dos. Arya sentit le souffle du Dragon Slayer sur son oreille droite.

 **\- La prochaine fois que tu me fais un truc comme ça, je te ramène direct à la guilde.**

 **\- Laisse-moi un peu profiter, j'ai faim.** Se mit doucement à rire la démone.

Sting se figea. La voix d'Arya était beaucoup plus sensuelle qu'avant d'entrer.

 **\- T'es sous ta forme de démone là ?**

 **\- Pas complètement, mais oui.** Répondit la brune. **Et t'es mignon de me cacher de tout le monde, mais je te répète que j'ai faim.**

Sting soupira. Il avait bien compris qu'Arya se nourrissait du désir des humains, mais il n'avait pas réellement pensé à tout ce que ça impliquait. Comme porter des tenues tout à fait indécentes par exemple.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien, tu le sais bien. Et je pense qu'on peux considérer qu'on est en couple, non ?** Dit doucement la jeune femme.

 **\- Oui et tu penses bien. T'as pas le choix de toute façon.** Chuchota le blond, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. **Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je doit trouver Natsu pour boire un verre avec lui.**

Il se mit à scruter la foule et partit à la recherche du rose, un sourire de contentement plaqué sur les lèvres d'Arya.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint, presque boudeur.

 **\- Je ne le trouve pas.**

 **\- Et bien, peut-être qu'il -**

Elle fut coupée par le son des trompettes, annonçant le roi. La salle se fit brusquement silencieuse, jusqu'au moment où il apparut, grand, souriant et les cheveux roses.

 _Les cheveux roses ?_

Arya éclata brusquement de rire.

 **\- Natsu ?**

Ce type était un abruti fini. Les mages de Fairy Tail avait l'air horrifiés de la dernière idée de génie de leur Dragon Slayer. Il avait décidé de porter la couronne du roi, de se vêtir de la cape, et semblait prêt à diriger le continent tout entier du haut de son balcon.

La fête battait son plein, et tout le monde avait commencé à se disputer pour récupérer Yukino,la mage constellationniste qui avait été jetée de la guilde Sabertooth par le maître Mais maintenant qu'il avait été tué, Sting ne comptait pas la laisser partir comme ça, et se joignit lui aussi à la dispute. Arya soupira et se mit à l'écart, bientôt rejointe par Asaliah.

 **\- Tu penses qu'on peut se poser ? Que c'est le bon moment pour lâcher prise ?** Demanda la brune.

 **\- Oui, j'en suis presque sûre. On peut repartir à zéro aujourd'hui.**

La démone eut un petit rire.

 **\- Ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme prévu, hein ? On était sensées gagner ces Jeux et être aimées par tout le monde.**

 **\- C'est pas grave, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur.** La consola l'ange. **Tu ne pouvais pas indéfiniment être déçue de tous les hommes parce qu'ils n'étaient pas mieux que ton frère.**

Arya rit de nouveau.

 **\- C'est quand même malsain, non ? De refuser une relation avec quelqu'un parce qu'il ne surpasse pas ton frère, ou du moins ne lui ressemble pas.**

 **\- Tu as été élevée comme ça, c'est évident que tu agisses de cette façon.**

Asaliah termina sa phrase en embrassant les cheveux de son amie, d'une manière protectrice.

 **\- Tu vas voir, tout sera parfait maintenant.**

\- A SUIVRE -

Voili voilou ! Mon chapitre rien que pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et merci à Succube-chan pour ton dernier commentaire d'ailleurs ! Je suis contente que le personnage de Samaël te plaise, parce qu'il ne risque pas de quitter l'intrigue de sitôt !

À bientôt tout le monde !

Santrarya


	4. New Life

*Toc Toc

Euh, bonjour... Excusez-moi de vous déranger...

J'ai eu un petit empêchement, il y avait pas mal d'embouteillages sur la Rocade Sud, je suis un peu en retard...

Non plus sérieusement :

PARDONNEZ-MOI S'Il-VOUS-PLAIT !

Je sais pas si c'est une excuse valable le fait d'être en prépa, mais j'ai perdu tout le temps que j'avais pour écrire l'année dernière, et je ne m'étais pas assez organisée pour vous offrir des chapitre... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Je suis toujours présente mais je n'ai plus du tout le temps d'écrire... Donc pour l'instant, je vais essayer de reposter, mais je ne promet rien quand à la fréquence de publication !

Merci à celles et ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur mon chapitre 3, je suis vraiment contente de voir que des gens continuent à lire ^^

Santrarya

* * *

An X791

Depuis que les mages de Mythic Souls s'étaient installées chez Sabertooth, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus joyeuse et les mages aux dents de sabre expérimentaient pour la première fois ce qu'était une grande famille. De plus en plus de personnes avaient rejoint les rangs de la guilde établie à Crocus et le bâtiment qui abritaient tout ce petit monde étaient plein à craquer.

Arya commençait enfin à penser qu'elle était chez elle, qu'elle avait trouvé sa place dans son petit monde. La guilde était devenue sa nouvelle maison. Surtout depuis que Sting avait fait creuser une piscine... Et avait installé une cafétéria où elle passait des après-midi entier à glousser avec Naïa devant des magasines sur le monde des mages. Melian squattait la salle d'entraînement où elle pratiquait ses enchaînements avec Horia pendant de longues heures.

Asaliah avait élu domicile dans la bibliothèque de la guilde. Elle y passait beaucoup de temps avec Rufus qui lui conseillait de nouveaux livres, ils confrontaient leurs idées sur certains passages qui demandaient une réflexion. L'ange était vraiment heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un aussi passionné qu'elle.

Bref, la vie était belle et le monde tournait à l'endroit.

Les cinq anciennes mages de Mythic Souls s'étaient parfaitement bien intégrées et comptait parmi les mages de Sabertooth de nombreux amis. Arya s'était d'ailleurs particulièrement rapproché de Taviel, un jeune homme de 18 ans, à l'allure de bad boy et aux manières légèrement douteuses. Il ressemblait étrangement à un démon, portant toujours du cuir noir et rouge, et de nombreux piercings.

C'était d'ailleurs en cette magnifique matinée du 25 août X791 qu'Arya accepta enfin de s'entraîner avec lui. Ils avançaient dans la cour de la guilde, la brune juchée sur la magnifique panthère qu'elle chérissait depuis ses cinq ans.

\- **Je vais te faire mal !** S'exclama la brune. **Pourquoi tu t'obstine à vouloir te battre contre moi, t'as pas le niveau !**

 **\- Tu vas voir, c'est moi qui vais te faire mordre la poussière !** Ricana le brun.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment destiné à l'entrainement, ils croisèrent Melian et Horia qui venaient tout juste de finir leur renforcement quotidien. Santra se lova dans un coin de la salle pour ne pas se prendre de coups involontaires. Elle avait déjà fait les frais d'un combat particulièrement musclé entre Melian et Arya, et ne voulait pas vraiment réitérer l'expérience. Une fois dans la salle, Taviel ôta rapidement la veste qui l'encombrait pour se retrouver habillé d'une sorte de jogging et d'un t-shirt, tous les deux noirs.

La démone se contenta d'une tenue brassière-jogging pour se battre au corps à corps avec son ami. Celui-ci utilisait également sa magie, mais à petite dose, car malgré son incapacité à en produire beaucoup, les boules d'énergie qu'il pouvait créer étaient particulièrement dévastatrices. Au bout d'une heure, les deux jeunes gens s'écroulèrent au sol, épuisés. Taviel s'exclama alors :

 **\- Ahah ! Tu vois ! Je t'ai fait tomber une fois alors que j'en aurait été incapable il y a un mois, mon entraînement porte ses fruits !**

 **\- Et moi je t'ai fait tomber au moins trente fois... Je dois me vanter ?** Rétorqua la brune.

Il lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour se venger puis aida la jeune fille à se relever. Cette dernière s'étira et annonça qu'elle devait prendre une douche. Taviel eut un sourire malicieux et lui glissa avec un air lubrique :

 **\- Tu m'attends ? Je vais chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre... Prépare-toi, et surtout- Aïe !**

Il se retourna en se frottant le crâne, voulant protester, puis se fit tout petit pour échapper au regard désapprobateur et légèrement flippant de Sting qui venait d'arriver.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais dire à Orga que tu as envie de prendre une douche avec quelqu'un, je suis sur qu'il serait très heureux de s'occuper de tes petites fesses...** Susurra le blond d'une voix menaçante.

Taviel partit sans demander son reste et Arya éclata de rire. Son Dragon Slayer avait beau rouler des mécaniques et jouer au gars sûr de lui, il n'en était pas moins incertain quand à la réaction qu'il devait avoir face au nouvel ami de sa copine.

 **\- Si je dois écrire mon prénom sur toutes tes petites culottes, tu me dis, hein...** Grogna le maître de la guilde. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait compris que tu m'appartiens...

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de lui faire croire qu'Orga est gay et qu'il veut coucher avec Taviel ?** Demanda Arya en s'élançant vers la sortie du bâtiment. **Orga n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi Taviel le regarde bizarrement quand il le croise. Je te rejoins dans le hall dans un moment, je vais prendre une douche !**

Pendant ce temps, Asaliah était penchée sur le tableau des missions, Yukino à ses côtés. Elle hésitait entre prendre une mission de rang S, qui rapportait mieux, mais prenait plus de temps et prendre plusieurs missions de rang A, mais bien moins rémunérées.

 **\- Tu sais, je pense que ça serait plus rentable de faire une mission S, tu économiserais déjà sur les transports...** Proposa la constellationniste.

 **\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! C'est vrai que ça m'éviterait des dépenses...** Confirma l'ange. **Mais je n'ai pas très envie de partir toute seule sur une mission S... En plus, celle-ci consiste à entrer dans un manoir pour récupérer un héritage. Sauf que le manoir serait truffé d'énigmes, de pièges et créatures plus que dangereuses en tous genres...**

 **\- Demande à Rufus !** Dit Yukino avec un petit rire. **Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de t'accompagner ! En plus Orga est parti sur une autre mission avec Rogue et Minerva, donc il est libre !**

Asaliah se mit à rougir, puis elle décrocha l'affiche du tableau et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la bibliothèque, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers son amie :

 **\- Merci du conseil, j'y vais tout de suite !**

Yukino soupira. Elle aussi elle voudrait que cela se passe aussi bien entre elle et Rogue, mais depuis l'arrivée de la sirène, tout devenait bien compliqué. Même si le Dragon Slayer regardait de moins en moins souvent la brune, il n'était pas rare de voir un regard enflammé du jeune homme vers la voluptueuse créature qu'était Naïa.

Asaliah poussa doucement la porte de la bibliothèque et se glissa à l'intérieur en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle sourit en voyant Rufus toujours à la même place, assis dans un grand fauteuil rouge sous la lumière tamisée du soleil, filtrée par une magnifique verrière qui ornait le plafond. Le jeune homme avait quitté son habit rouge et blanc très élégant pour porter une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée mais pas moins classe : il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon rouge assez seyant, et avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue basse.

Asaliah sourit. C'était l'homme le plus distingué qu'elle connaissait, et elle se demandait si par hasard il n'avait pas des origines angéliques. Elle s'approcha de lui et se força à faire un peu plus de bruit pour ne pas le faire sursauter. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit :

 **\- Tu désires quelque chose ?**

 **\- Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de partir en mission avec moi... C'est une mission de rang S et j'hésite à partir seule.** Lui dit-elle.

 **\- Avec plaisir ! Tu as l'annonce ?**

L'ange lui tendit le papier qu'il lu rapidement. Le blond sourit de nouveau et se leva de son fauteuil :

 **\- Étant donné que le lieu de la mission est assez loin, il vaudrait mieux prendre le train et voyager de nuit, ainsi nous y seront dès la première heure demain matin, cela te convient ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais préparer mes affaires et on part dès que tout est prêt.**

L'ange lui lança un dernier sourire et partit en direction de la chambre individuelle dont elle avait hérité à son arrivée. Elle croisa Melian qui errait dans les couloirs, en quête d'une personne à embêter.

 **\- Tu sais où elle est Horia ?** Demanda l'elfe.

 **\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...**

Asaliah entra dans sa chambre et commença à préparer ses affaires, tandis que Melian grognait. Horia avait disparu, Orga était en mission, et Arya prenait sa douche. En plus, son aigle et son cerf était partis à pétaouchnok parce qu'ils faisait beau, donc ils avaient envie de se balader. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : trouver Vénus.

Dit comme ça, ça fait bizarre.

Mais Vénus, alias Mademoiselle Phrodia, alias Jeune-Adolescente-Écervelée-De-15-Ans, était devenue la cible préférée de Melian depuis que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses faisait des crises de jalousie monumentales à propos d'Arya. Les dernières en dates étaient dues à : « Arya m'a volé mon mec, le maître de la guilde » et « Arya porte du bleu turquoise, elle me vole ma troisième couleur préférée après le rose et le violet ».

Vénus était une gamine superficielle que Melian ne supportait pas, surtout que la gamine en question était persuadée qu'elles avaient le même âge... Soit-disant, « Y'a as moyen qu'elle ait plus de 15 ans, elle est moins bien foutue que moi ».

Bref, Melian enrageait et ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : vengeance. Elle se mit donc en quête de l'ado pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle était en train de se trémousser au bord de la piscine de la guilde dans un maillot de bain très pailleté, vomitif selon Horia, sous le nez de Sting qui semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Naïa était, comme d'habitude, en train de se prélasser dans l'eau et se désintéressait totalement de la situation.

L'elfe se dirigea donc vers le maître de la guilde et trouva que finalement, c'était encore plus merveilleux de titiller le copain de la démone, et par la même occasion, faire enrager Vénus. Melian s'installa donc à côté de Sting et se mit à le scruter avec une très grande attention. Le jeune homme soupira pour la millième fois en une minute :

 **\- Tu me veux quoi, toi ?**

 **\- Depuis quand t'as le nez qui part vers la gauche ? Tu t'es pris une patate dans la tronche et ça a mal guérit ?**

Le Dragon-Slayer lui lança un regard horrifié et chuchota :

 **\- Comment ça mon nez part vers la gauche ? C'est déformé ?**

Pendant ce temps, Vénus trépignait au bord de la piscine, furieuse de voir que l'attention de sa cible était détournée.

 **\- Ouais, ça part vers la gauche.** Répondit l'elfe avec les yeux écarquillés.

Sting bondit de son siège et se rua vers sa chambre pour voir ce défaut qui amochait son magnifique visage et Melian sourit de manière machiavélique : rien de mieux que d'attaquer Sting sur son physique, il se mettait à paniquer comme une fillette. Elle s'installa alors dans le siège du maître de Sabertooth et décida que finalement, ça devait être vachement cool de dominer le monde, et que sa journée étant bien entamée, elle pouvait s'octroyer une petite sieste sur le divin fauteuil. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, elle sentit un petit corps chaud se lover contre elle et Melian pensa que c'était vraiment le meilleur moment de sa journée.

Lorsqu'Arya vit Sting débarquer comme un fou dans la chambre, elle faillit paniquer. Elle faillit. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit à lui hurler dessus lorsqu'elle vit qu'il se ruait vers le miroir pour admirer son reflet :

 **\- TU PEUX PAS ENTRER DANS UNE CHAMBRE NORMALEMENT ? TU M'AS FAIT PEUR, SOMBRE CRÉTIN !**

 **\- J'ai le nez de travers ?** Lui demandé alors Sting, horrifié.

Arya resta sans voix. Puis, après avoir affirmé que non, son nez n'était pas de travers et que oui, Melian s'était foutue de sa gueule, elle retourna à son activité : décider quelle tenue elle allait porter pour la fin de la journée. Lorsque son choix se porta sur une robe légère, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Sting à la contemplation de son moi extérieur.

Rogue, Orga et Minerva rentrait tout juste de mission lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle principale, et le géant se rua sur elle en lui tendant un sac remplit d'un pan de matière non-identifiée, tandis que ses deux partenaires fuyaient à l'étage, sachant sans doute possible,ce qu'il y avait dans le sac.

 **\- C'est de la fourrure de Balkan !** S'exclama-t-il. **Ça tient vachement chaud pour l'hiver.**

 **\- Mais d'où tu sors toi en fait ?** Demanda Arya, perplexe.

Orga lui lança un sourire plus qu'étrange et elle décida d'abandonner son interrogatoire. Un gémissement retentit derrière eux et ils se retournèrent pour voir Melian, en train de dormir sur le siège de Sting, recroquevillée, un raton laveur enroulé à ses côtés. Ce raton laveur, c'était Milo, le petit frère de Vénus. Tous les deux n'avaient absolument pas le même type de magie : tandis que sa magie pouvait être qualifiée comme magie des liens : elle pouvait tout accrocher avec tout, ce qui lui était très utile pour ses centaines de posters de boys-band, Milo avait la faculté de se transformer en toute sorte d'animaux, de taille proportionnelle à la puissance de sa magie. Sa forme préférée étant un petit raton laveur au pelage très clair.

L'autre différence notable entre le frère et la sœur était leur différence de caractère considérable. Alors que Vénus était une véritable peste, Milo était un jeune garçon de 9 ans, adorable et très mignon.

C'est à ce moment, au moment où le hall de la guilde baignait dans un calme reposant et où les mages regardaient Melian et Milo avec attendrissement qu'Horia fit irruption en haut des escaliers, hurlant, dévalant les marche à toute vitesse, deux Dragon Slayer sur les talons. Tandis que Rogue gardait un visage impassible, Sting avait un sourire carnassier sur le visage, ressemblant étrangement à celui que Natsu pouvait arborer :

 **\- Transforme-toi Horia ! On veut t'affronter !**

 **\- NOOOOOOOOOOON !**

La rousse semblait terrorisée et finit par péter un plomb. Elle se transforma en dragon et commença à mettre le feu à toutes les tapisseries qui ornait les murs du hall.

 **\- Et merde... Elle est devenue berserk.** Lâcha Orga.

Melian, ses réflexes toujours aussi bons se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant de rage parce qu'on l'avait réveillée et se calma aussi sec en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Naïa tentait d'éteindre tous les débuts d'incendies qu'Horia rallumait aussitôt, Orga se roulait par terre tellement il rigolait, Sting et Rogue s'en donnait à cœur joie et balançaient des coups et de la magie sur Horia qui paniquait encore plus. Pendant ce temps, Yukino, qui se prélassait auparavant sur une chaise longue, et Arya tentait, sans succès d'arrêter les deux Dragon Slayer. Ce fut seulement lorsque Melian se décida à agir que tout se calma. Elle attrapa un tonneau et le fracassa sur la tête de Sting. Rogue se calma aussitôt, et par la force des choses, Horia redevint une jeune femme.

Une fois le calme revenu, ils constatèrent les dégâts : le hall était couvert de traces de brûlures noires, les tissus étaient détrempés et le maître de la guilde gisait au sol, assommé par un tonneau, et donc couvert d'alcool.

Melian soupira. Tous les jours, il y avait au moins cinq minutes où tout le monde pétait littéralement un plomb et où la guilde finissait à l'envers. Ils y avaient eu droit le jour où Orga avait osé changé le thé de Rufus pour une composition d'herbes psychotropes et hallucinogènes, car il trouvait cela meilleur. Le pire avait été le fait qu'Asaliah avait bu de cette mixture et était tombée dans un délire mégalomane où elle se voyait dominer le monde, ce qui avait profondément traumatisé Horia, car ce n'était pas du tout du genre de l'ange de demander à la jeune rousse de se mettre à quatre patte pour qu'elle puisse allonger ses pieds sur son dos.

Il avait fallut une journée entière pour calmer l'ange qui ne s'était pas remise des vidéos que Sting avait prises où on la voyait juché sur le toit de la guilde en train d'insulter la race humaine toute entière et d'invoquer une tornade qui avait ravagé le potager secret de Minerva. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs entrée dans une rage folle, avait menacé Orga de lui faire bouffer ses parties génitales s'il provoquait une nouvelle fois un tel carnage et s'était lancée dans une bataille furieuse avec l'ange.

Alors que Sting se réveillait douloureusement, et qu'il aidait Rogue et Horia à réparer leurs conneries, Arya regarda le journal quotidien. Toujours pas de nouvelles de son frère, cela signifiait qu'il se tenait à carreau et qu'il ne jouait pas au con. La seule édition qui avait été au sujet de son frère était celle du lendemain de son arrestation, où son nom et son prénom avaient été divulgués. Arya grimaça. Elle espérait que si les démons qui les avaient envoyés en mission tombaient sur ces informations, ils penseraient que Samaël en avait fait exprès, et qu'ils ne débarqueraient pas des Limbes pour une opération commando de sauvetage. Bref, comme le disait le dicton, pas denouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Mais d'un autre côté, Arya aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait.

Samaël, lui, n'en avait rien à faire de sa condition. Il trouvait les prisons humaines très amusantes, voir confortables. Bien sûr, étant donné qu'il était un incube, mi-démon, mi-humain, les bracelets anti-magie fonctionnaient sur lui. Mais cela lui importait peu : son compagnon d'infortune était bien plus intéressant qu'une éventuelle évasion. Surtout que ce dernier avait une ouïe tellement développée qu'il entendait même les pensées. Ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Samaël, car au début de leur captivité, ils s'amusait à penser à des choses de plus en plus obscènes pour voir jusqu'à quel point Cobra pouvait tenir. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs craqué au moment ou Samaël s'était dit que son voisin de cellule était vachement beau gosse et qu'il pouvait se passer tout un tas de choses en prison. S'était ensuivit une bataille féroce entre les deux hommes, Cobra voulant défendre son innocence, Samaël décrivant les points positifs d'une relation charnelle entre deux hommes consentants.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux écroulés au sol, ils avaient rit de l'absurdité de leur situation et s'étaient mis à parler de leurs rêves, de leurs désirs, notamment celui de Samaël, celui de retrouver sa sœur.

-À SUIVRE -

Voilà ! Encore désolée pour le retard abominable !

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais on m'a dit que dans ma précédente fiction, les événements se passaient un peu trop vite, j'ai donc décidé de ralentir un peu le rythme et d'écrire plus e chapitres descriptifs...

Laissez des commentaires si vous m'aimez encore un peu !

Santrarya


End file.
